Next Contestant
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: inuyasha gets tired of kagome's job so he follows her and does something bad to the bastards who hits on her.  songfic inukag


Next contestant

Inuyasha Takahashi was sitting on the couch, growling when he saw his girlfriend Kagome Higurashi getting ready to leave for her job.

"I still don't get why you have to work tonight" he said.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, we've talked about every night it's my job" Kagome said without looking at her boyfriend.

"Feh I know that, but a bar really?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't worry I'll be fine besides Miroku and Sango will be there" Kagome said before she walked over to her lover and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the house.

After Kagome left, Inuyasha got up from the couch, went to his bedroom to get dressed, grabbed his keys and drove off to Kagome's work.

Ever since Kagome started working at his brother's bar, Inuyasha began to feel jealous when his best friend Miroku Hoshi told him about the guys hitting on her and enough was enough, Inuyasha was going to put end to this once and for all.

When he got to the bar, he went inside the bar and sat down at one of the bar stools.

**I judge by what she's wearing**

**Just how many heads I'm tearing**

**Off of assholes coming on to her**

**Each night seems like it's getting worse**

Inuyasha noticed men were leering at Kagome whenever she's wearing her short tight leather skirt, her short sleeve buttoned white blouse that looked to be so small for her and Inuyasha hates it whenever she wears that at work.

**And I wish she'd take the night off**

**so I don't have to fight off **

**every asshole coming on to her**

**it happens every night she works**

he has tried countless of times to convince Kagome to at least take the night off so he wouldn't have to deal with perverts at the bar.

Every night whenever Kagome goes to work, Inuyasha follows her without her knowing and watch as guys trying to get with her.

**They'll go and ask the dj**

**Find out just what would she say**

**If they all tried coming on to her**

**Don't they know that's never going to work**

From Miroku has been telling him, some guys tried asking him about her, but he wouldn't tell them about Kagome because he fears of Inuyasha's wrath.

**They think they'll get inside**

**With every drink they buy her**

**As they all tried coming onto her**

**This time somebody's getting hurt**

**Here comes the next contestant**

Inuyasha began to growl when he saw Kouga Wolfe trying to flirt with Kagome, who in turn ignored him as she walked away from his table.

After Kagome walked away, Inuyasha got up and headed towards Kouga's table and took him to the alley and began to beat him up.

**Is that your hand on my girlfriend? **

**Is that your hand?**

**I wish you'd do it again**

**I'll watch you leaving limping **

**I wish you'd do it again**

**I'll watch you leaving limping**

**There goes the next contestant**

After leaving Kouga beaten up in the alley, Inuyasha went back inside the alley and was shocked to see his ex-girlfriend flirting with Kagome.

**I even fear the ladies**

**They're cool but twice as crazy**

**Just as bad for coming on to her**

**Don't they know it's never going to work**

Now Inuyasha knows that he can't hit a woman, so he walked to where Sango is and whispered in her ear and Sango nodded her head before she told Rin and the two dragged Kikyou outside in the alley to beat her up like he did with Kouga.

**Each time she bats an eyelash**

**Somebody's grabbing her ass**

**Everyone keeps coming on to her**

**This time somebody's getting hurt**

**Here comes the next contestant**

Inuyasha began to growl some more when he saw that homo of Hojo trying to ask Kagome out even after Kagome told him that she has a boyfriend which is Inuyasha, but seems that idiot wouldn't listen. So he went over to talk to Hojo when Kagome walked away and dragged him out in the alley and began to beat him up.

**Is that your hand on my girlfriend? **

**Is that your hand?**

**I wish you'd do it again**

**I'll watch you leaving limping**

**I wish you'd do it again**

**I'll watch you leaving limping**

**There goes the next contestant**

After beating up Hojo for two seconds, Inuyasha went back inside the bar to see more guys hitting on his woman, especially that bastard Naraku who put his hand on Kagome's hand and flirted with her.

**I'm hating what she's wearing**

**Everybody here keeps staring**

**Can't wait till they get what they deserve**

**this time somebody's getting hurt**

**Here comes the next contestant**

After Kagome took her hand away from him and began to walk away from him, Inuyasha came towards him.

"Hey Naraku mind if we talk" he said

Then Naraku got up from his seat and Inuyasha took him to the back alley. After they went to the back alley, Inuyasha began to beat Naraku up.

**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**

**Is that your hand? **

**I wish you'd do it again**

**I'll watch you leaving limping**

**I wish you'd do it again**

**I'll watch you leaving limping**

**I wish you'd do it again**

**I'll watch you leaving limping**

**There goes the next contestant**

After Inuyasha finished beating every guy that hits on his girlfriend, Inuyasha left the bar to go home.

When he got home, he went to the living room and sat on the couch watching television.

Just then the door was open and Kagome entered sighing.

"How's work?" Inuyasha asked.

"Horrible" Kagome said as she came in the living and sat next to him

"Why?" Inuyasha asked acting concern.

"I got hit on by everyone at that stupid bar" Kagome said.

"Poor you, so what are you going to do now?" Inuyasha asked as he began to massage Kagome's neck.

"I talked to Sesshomaru and quit that job, you were right it is horrible" Kagome said as she leaned into Inuyasha's chest.

As she leaned to Inuyasha, Kagome failed to see the victorious smirk on Inuyasha's face.

'_she's mine' _he thought.

**Kitty: this is my second songfic I hope you enjoyed it**

**Inuyasha: feh those bastards better think before hitting on Kagome **

**Kitty: oh shut up**

**Inuyasha: what the hell was Kikyou hitting on her?**

**Kitty: I need someone to have Sango beat up…with the help of Rin**

**(Itachi comes in)**

**Itachi: Kitty let's go**

**Kitty: fine, fine let's go…Inuyasha, Kymmie take over**

**(Kitty leaves the room with Itachi)**

**Kymmie: review and you get to touch Inuyasha's ears**

**Inuyasha: what the hell? No one is touching my ears**

**Kymmie: oh shut up before I get Kagome to sit you**

**Inuyasha: (stays quiet and grumbles)**

**Kymmie: moron **

**Review and you will get a cookie and get to touch Inuyasha's ears**


End file.
